Metal parts frequently fail their intended use, due not only to fracturing but also to wear and abrasion, including mechanical wear (abrasion and pressure), chemical corrosion, and/or heat. Wear changes a metal part dimensionally and as such functionally. Processes are known for repairing worn metal parts where a durable material is adhered to the degraded surface. Similarly, a durable material may be adhered to a not previously worn surface which may be expected to experience wear. For metal components, this is commonly known as cladding or hard-facing, which can be defined as the application of building up wear-resistant material onto a part's surface by means of welding or joining. The cost of cladding is considerably less expensive than replacement costs and since cladding can be applied to a variety of base metals like: steel, stainless steel, nickel-based alloys, and copper-based alloys, it is widely used throughout the industry today.
A multi-wire SAW is a welding device that can perform cladding. The multi-wire SAW can include an electrode head that is adapted to receive a plurality of electrode contact tips. Each of the contacts tips may be associated with one of the electrodes. The contact tips can be releasably secured to the electrode head. For instance, conventional multi-wire SAW welding devices include an electrode head with apertures adapted to securely receive each of the contact tips respectively. Most conventional techniques include threads within the apertures as well as include corresponding threads on the contact tips for insertion into and removal from the electrode head as needed. Other techniques include set screws that, when tightened, prevent the contact tips from unintentionally dislodging.
Previous methods and systems for cladding use a single electrode having a diameter sufficiently large to deposit cladding material at a cost effective rate. However, this typically results in deeper penetration and higher admixture. Other systems use strip cladding, which is inflexible and not applicable for use with a wide range of alloys. Moreover, the strip electrodes are costly to manufacture and use.